scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Red Herring
: | actor= Scott Menville }} Red Herring was Coolsville's neighborhood bully, and Freddie Jones's prime suspect of any of the town's crimes. Out of the many, many times he was accused, only once did he actually commit the crime, and that was when Fred did not accuse him.Night of the Boogey Biker Physical appearance Red is a short, chubby, young adolescent Caucasian male, with curly, bushy red hair, and lots of freckles. He wears a green sleeveless jacket with a white tank top underneath, as well as beige pants, and brown boots. Personality He tends to make things hard for the neighborhood kids, often making a joke at their expense, only to fall into a trashcan or something, to delight of the gang. He is apparently a loner. History Early life As an infant, Red once pretended to be a monster on the playground, which Freddie never forgot, and therefore believed every crime and monster scheme would be done by Red.Dog Gone Scooby ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one Shaggy Rogers' bike had been stolen by a ghost, and Freddie thought Red was the culprit, so they searched his hideout, Weirdo Woods. Red pretended to be a swamp monster in order to scare them. Freddie accused him of stealing it when they found a blue bike, however, Shaggy's was red. It was actually Red's bike, but Freddie didn't believe this and thought he painted it so that they wouldn't recognize it. He used a sandblaster on it in an attempt to reveal that he painted it, but he was wrong and the sandblaster ended up damaging the bike. In retaliation, Red got on the bike and ran him over. The gang were forced to pay for the damages to Red's bike. When Shaggy and Scooby-Doo attended the Coolsville Comic Book Convention, Red disguised himself as the Eyeball Monster to scare them. He then planned to sneak up on a group of kids and make them cry, only to get laughed at when he got hauled off by a security guard. When Shaggy's first edition of Commander Cool (among many others) was stolen by Dr. Croaker, Shaggy and Scooby questioned several people, including Red. In retaliation, Red accused Shaggy, claiming that his interrogations were just a cover-up. Once the real culprit was caught, Red attempted to steal a comic, but it was booby trapped. It exploded into a gummy mess, trapping Red.The Schnook Who Took My Comic Book Season two When Mr. O'Greazy's restaurant was haunted by a Burger Monster, the gang met Red there, where he informed them that it was his favorite place to eat. He offered Scooby a hot dog, but when he tried to eat it, he took it away and told him to get his own. He accidentally walked into a trash can, causing him to spill his food and get covered in garbage. Despite O'Greazy's being Red's favorite restaurant, Freddie still accused him of being the villain, only for Red to show up and point out how little sense it made to do so. According to Velma, he was wrong for the 647th time that month - a new record.Night of the Living Burger After the Ghost of Zombo was captured, Freddie was unsure of who the culprit was. Red appeared and reminded him that that was the part where he was supposed to accuse him of being the culprit. He did, and Red put a clown nose on him and squeezed it, informing him that he was wrong yet again.Terror, Thy Name is Zombo Season three costume.]] He decided to clean and spruce up his aunt's bike, and dressed up as the Boogey Biker to scare the gang away, so they wouldn't ruin his reputation. He was forgiven, and justified Freddie's accusations (and paranoia). Red challenged Freddie to a wrestling match following the capture of the Ghost of the Hooded Heifer, saying that if Freddie won, Red would take the blame. Freddie lost, prompting Red to refer to him as a "mega-weenie".Wrestle Maniacs Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo! Team-Up ** #50. Quotes }} Notes/trivia * In the early episodes of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Red being considered a suspect did make some sense, as he was often near the scene of the crime and/or would have some kind of motive to potentially be the culprit, but in later episodes, the Red Herring accusation by Fred doesn't make sense, and is played as a joke. ** Red's name is a play on the literacy device which puts one on a false trail, based on the old criminal device of drawing a smoked ("red") herring across the scent of a fugitive, in order to divert pursuing hounds. References Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo recurring characters Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 characters Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 characters Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 3 characters Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 3 villains Category:Coolsville citizens Category:Culprits Category:Redeemed villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up villains Category:Suspects